Polymers, such as polyolefins, are plastic materials useful for making a wide variety of valued products due to their combination of stiffness, ductility, barrier properties, temperature resistance, optical properties, availability, and low cost. In particular, polyethylene is one of the largest volume polymers consumed in the world.
The production of polymers such as polyethylene may result in a polymer product with an undesirable content of volatile organic compounds (VOCs), mostly unreacted monomers, solvents, dimers, trimers, and other oligomers. VOCs in polymer products can impart unwanted properties to the polymer, such as unpleasant odor and flammability. Some approaches to removing VOCs from molten polymers involve the use of vacuum and elevated temperatures, which requires perfect sealing to prevent air intrusion, as air can be detrimental to polymer properties and it could accumulate to form a flammable atmosphere. Other approaches to removing VOCs from polymers involve degassing a solid polymer in large silos over extended time periods, thereby requiring additional equipment and delaying the use of the polymer. Thus, there is an ongoing need for developing methods for the removal of VOCs from polymers.